my divine star
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: here's a long story short. i dedicate this story to my beautiful star on her b-day. words can't even describe how much i dearly love her, how she completes my world. anyways enjoy guys.


In life you feel as if you may never find the one you can call "your world"…you know the one that make you complete. She has such a divine personality with the beauty of an angel that just flown into my life and has swept my heart away. But even so, there was just something about her that just always took my breath away. After all love isn't about outer looks or anything along those lines but more about how much that person means the world to you and how they make you whole and happy in life like a butterfly soaring through the sky. Even through her eyes she may see you as the boring, unappealing, unworthy person, but even so you still strive to make her happy in life. With every moment I spent with her felt as if it was an eternity that left me in such a haven that I could call my home. Even so you try your best to take care and even so share your world with her and make her feel on top of the world. I just didn't fall in love with my divine angel not because of her looks but because she has revived the one feeling that I thought could never be revived, and that feeling is happiness. Almost as if you were a lost cause in this world. Once the feeling was revived, you felt as if you had hope again that you would find that one person that would make you complete.

Her unique individuality drew me into a world with such fascination that can make one explore their world and even get lost in such a haven that you try your best to make it your home. If anything you merely strive to make her happy in life no matter what price you may have to pay. If a smile can enlighten the world then the one that I can call my divine angel blew me away with such a smile that can even make it seem as being happy is contagious. Even as distance may be a huge factor from being able to see one another, you can't help but imagine seeing their divine beauty up close in person almost as if you're looking at a famous celebrity. Hey, in a way I can proudly say this though, she will always be my one divine famous celebrity in my world.

Even through your eyes, her imperfections become what you see as your perfections. Why? Because you love her and her divine beauty as herself. Even as if each other's insecurities may haunt one another, you strive to show them that even so it's not going to stop nor change the fact that you will always love that same divine person that you fell in love with since the second those soulful eyes laid contact on one another and got lost in each other's world that lead into a blissful cloud nine. You treasure their beauty as if it was the most valuable possession in your life. One treasure that can even outshine a cave full of diamonds. That even so I'll never lose hope that one day you wish to put a ring with such a beautiful diamond that is as divine as my one beautiful angel.

She just became so much a part of my life that really that, and I know this will sound a bit selfish, I just don't want to lose her. If anything I will fight night and day just to make her happy and even so stand by her side. I made a promise to her that I'll forever be hers and really I shall forever remain hers. Even so her hypnotic voice echoes in my head almost as if a beautiful melody is playing inside my mind that eases the wounds inside my heart. Just hearing her voice at times can revive a smile that eases every part of your heart and mind. Almost as if you feel that your soul searching has come to an end. I just wish I could just hold you in my arms and just look into such divine eyes in such a beautiful angel.

Even if we may fight or even see as if the world has gone against one another, you yet choose to let go your own needs and put the one that means the world to you first. It's not always about who's right and whose wrong or any of that nonsense but rather standing strong and caring about one another as if the love between the both of you is eternal. If anything I can't help but wanting to fight and endure life itself because not only am I fighting for her love but rather to change her world, to make her riches come true even with what little you may have. Even at times where I may be forced to stand my ground, one must even still find ways to fight back and even prove to her that you still love her and care about her deeply. You chose to remain loyal to her till death do you apart because after all she's the one you call your world. You feel as if you strive your best to just want her to be happy in life no matter how much it may hurt you on the inside.

Through her eyes, she may not see you as Mr. perfect or even so Mr. macho but regardless, a true person that has learned how to love not only himself but also others will learn that the only way to achieve that eternal happiness is to make her feel as if she was on top of the world. Even as days, months, birthdays, and even so years pass on…one thing that will never change is that the same divine angel I fell in love with since day one…is the same gorgeous divine beautiful angel I still love today, tomorrow and beyond.


End file.
